


【戒舞】终末告别

by mshr



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim, 假面骑士铠武
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshr/pseuds/mshr
Summary: 驱纹戒斗曾在年幼的时候见过“奇迹”。那是人类行使耶和华赠予的祝福后、展现出来的未曾见过的瞬间。
Relationships: Kumon Kaito/Takatsukasa Mai, 戒舞, 驱纹戒斗/高司舞





	【戒舞】终末告别

**Author's Note:**

> ○有自我臆想的if设，ooc不可避注意。
> 
> ○设定见结尾。

驱纹戒斗曾在年幼的时候见过“奇迹”。

所谓“奇迹”也并非是口语中的常用义，倒更不妨说是人类行使耶和华赠予的祝福后、展现出来的未曾见过的瞬间。

晨光尚熹微，花开于树脚，橙黄覆大地。

孩童睡着后来到仙境。

四周漂浮着光芒，瑰丽浓艳的色彩在裂缝中显现又消失，在孩子的记忆里是如此深刻。入目无比明亮，却并非刺目的凶险，反而似使眼中一切变得稀薄，辨不清色彩。

驱纹戒斗不记得自己如何前来。

这里熟悉也不熟悉，没有他习以为常的神社，也没有远处水车。只晓得屹立的神木是他所熟悉，结绳与御币乘风摇摆。

彼时年幼的驱纹戒斗把手搭在神木苍老嶙峋的表面上，悄悄把头探出一点。

他曾谨慎又好奇地，看见过寂静之地的一场舞。

【白裙摆，红和扇，还有他从未见过的舞步。】

旋转时神女的面目揭露，她正浅笑，在柔软的脸颊上不显得羸弱。她的一举一动携着力量，却又圆融与安宁。

后来驱纹戒斗为此找到了合适的形容：这是一种强大。

小孩逐渐忘记了身遭，感官变得迟钝，不知道站了一时一瞬，还是百年千年，只看得落叶缓缓飘落，浅阳浮起尘埃。

他看不真切，她的步伐好像在很远的地方，一恍神又近在眼前，和扇摇转之处上一秒还能指出方向，下一刻却又带着奇异的光辉瞧不清楚了。

黄钟大吕敲在尚未做好准备的人前，偶尔眼目通明的间隙，他见到更远的地方影影绰绰的残垣断壁。

这里需要休整，驱纹戒斗想，神社的巫女会在树下祈福，这场舞是否也是对疲惫的抚慰。

而神女手中的神乐铃伴着步伐嗡动，每在腕间抖动一次，声音也变得遥远。

他起初根本没有意识到，在飘忽不定的乐中木立着聆听。

思考的能力落入深潭，身躯似有千斤重。

直至反应过来时，舞与乐已离他远了

光芒化为轻絮，树与舞蹈逐渐离去。

直到驱纹戒斗看见神女，她向他站着的方向摇铃，清铃最后一次响在他的头顶。*

遗忘为记忆镀上了难以回溯的恍惚，像山林雾气，类空谷回音。

那一日神女手中转过的铃铛是否有过空明的鸣响，失落之地是否只是午后一场空想，即使是驱纹戒斗自己也不能知晓。

男孩以为寂静之地是一场相逢。

他以为神树见证，暖阳无声，木下舞是通达与奖励。

也许并不是这样。

也许并不是这样。

驱纹戒斗想。

剧痛已经散布四肢，寒冷从地面侵入骨血。

耳鸣发聩，对世界的感知却急速减弱下去。眼前早已一片漆黑，肉体胜有千斤重，拽着他的意识缓缓沉入寂静。

“戒斗，戒斗。”

尖锐的衰竭痛中，依稀有声音在呼唤他。

起先他没有思考的能力，麻木地感知着呼唤，无法做出回应。

后来那个声音由远及近，有人在浓黑的深潭中拉了自己一把，生生将不可逆转的死亡缓下步伐。

呼唤变得清晰，耳鸣逐渐消退。戒斗开始能想，这是如此熟悉。

先是感知到光的明媚，然后驱纹戒斗睁开眼。

他看见稀薄的色彩，高司舞站在他的面前。

这里不是他死去的地方，他把视角转了一圈，地上是泥土和浅草，而非所躺的冰冷石板。

曾一度在他记忆中出现的神树就在身侧，驱纹戒斗一转头望见其上缀着的绳结与茂叶。

明明是难以理解的现象，在经过了这么多事后，驱纹戒斗也能够很快接受了。或者说，他根本就没有在意。

起源之女总能行使奇迹。

已经这么久了。

沧海变桑田快得只需几月几年，神木作为旧时代的象征，已经离开他们这些成长在变迁交缝处的青年人那么久了。

他不自觉去抚摸巨树的躯干。

“都很怀念这里呢，戒斗也是，我也是。”

起始之女开口道，她在感慨。

高司舞向前两步离他更近一些，同他一道抬头，看着初阳透过碎叶、遍布沟壑的树干耸入高处。

“你怎么会在这里？”

驱纹戒斗想问的不是这个。神木对于此时在场的人来说，意义实在不言而喻。

神官的女儿自小就在树下修习，工厂主的儿子有闲暇就会来到树边玩耍。

他想问，既然果实已有了归处，高司舞不是应该已经可以启程？

既然自己已经落败，代价也早已接受。驱纹戒斗观察着古木，观察着自己的手，那些粒子正从指尖消散。他又为何还要短暂地驻留于此？

高司舞闻言露出他熟悉的笑来。

作为舞队的核心，驱纹戒斗见多了她的笑容，但是起始之女并不总是如此。

在事情的开初，见到回溯而来的她时，她刚见证了未来的悲剧，又被时空的守则挡住了劝诫，蹙眉垂眸，留下无尽欲语还休。

起始之女当然也笑过，在驱纹戒斗的梦里。也是在树下。

那时他自己也说不清为什么，将手碰上少女的脸，少女任他凑近，脑袋搁在他掌上笑。弧度从嘴角带动神色的柔和，圆圆软软。

世事无常大概如此，驱纹戒斗和高司舞面对泽芽的更迭，从一开始就选择了不同的道路。

当驱纹戒斗依然在街角小巷寻求答案时，高司舞已经脱下巫女服，开始摸索新时代下的潮流了。

他们对人类命运的看法大相径庭，如果大肆争吵，也许可以花费几天几夜，最后谁也说服不了谁。

但是真正到了最后，起始之女告诉他，【你所选择的未来是一片荒芜】，没有愤怒也没有指责，没有说怎样的未来不是好未来。

在被击败之前驱纹戒斗永远不会改变自己的目标，高司舞自然也懂得。

少男少女各自有路，而当时高司舞只是被他碰了脸颊然后笑，脸颊蹭在戒斗的手边，她用如此了解、如此明了、毫不意外的方式感叹着，“不愧是戒斗啊”。

世界上只有这个知道他的童年，理解仇恨的舞才会说出“果然是你”这样的话。

破灭的梦想，破碎的家庭。

正是同为旧泽芽的见证者，所以虽不认同却能完全理解，正是如此才会有出于尊重的纵容和相知。

驱纹戒斗不会对自己的失败有所芥蒂。他的人生已经抵达终点，既然答案已经辨明，接下来由舞在十字路口向另一个方向走下去就好。

“只是很久没有风平浪静地站在一起了”，舞

的语气倒不多么遗憾，只是陈述着这样事实，甚至笑意也依旧挂在嘴角。

确实是这样。驱纹戒斗想，小时候他时常来到树下，就为了看一看认真的小姑娘勤勉地练习。后来天空树让居民和旧时代失散了，他和小女孩也失散了。

等到再次相聚，接下来的事桩桩件件你方唱罢我登场，接踵不暇。

驱纹戒斗记起那次被打断的来电，他突然有点好奇，如果流水般的时光静淌下去是否也会凝结成什么。

电话连线间呼吸可闻，对方抑扬顿挫如在耳边，不得亲见，情绪氤氲在其中，说不清道不明。

那一天的阳光非常好，就像此刻一样。

就这样就好了。对人类抱有希望的人还存在，这样的世界也不是完全无可救药。

于是他把手插进口袋中，转身靠上树干，看着奇诡的光晕在叶缝转过弧度。

“托你们的福，物竞天择、适者生存的社会还会继续。”

“以前想着还有将来，没想到之后再没有什么机会了。”起始之女似乎有些落寞，然而也只是一点点，很快便消解了。

“有很多话想说，也有很多话没有说。但是时间似乎来不及了。”

也许黄金果赐予她力量的同时也让她更为全知与从容，就像于高处俯瞰原野一样，带着缓风的平和。

又或许她本身就是如此而已。

驱纹戒斗总是不自觉将起始之女和幼时树下的见习巫女重叠起来，高司舞从来没有变过。

“我有一个愿望，戒斗。”

高司舞真正笑起来，眉眼弯弯。

“你还记得一开始的时候我们踏入森林的那天吗？”

“好。”

几乎不用再多的交流，驱纹戒斗瞬间想起来那一日，那个舞大胆地为尚且是team.铠武竞争对手的巴隆队长包扎伤口的意外相逢。

他已经隐约猜到接下来的故事，甚至让他得以把最为原初的记忆和疑惑串接在一起。

那一天唯独对他们两个是无比特殊的，两个旧泽芽市的人失散又再会，以至于驱纹戒斗瞬息间明白了那个名为“高司舞”的愿望。

【我的梦想，是祭典时能在人们面前好好跳一次舞。】

随着神社的消失，她的梦想随即破灭。就像无数人的期望和愿景落空，直至今天。

“我会做你的观众，就像以前一样。”

戒斗听见自己的声音这样说，“不论你想做什么，我都会好好看着。”

还有一句话没有说，这是与他的阔别，这是为她的饯行。

不过不要紧，还有很多很多话也都没有说。

“那就好。”

高司舞手中翻转，一探一伸，扇柄出现在那里。

“呲啦”一声，折扇拍开，露出祝祷用的神具。

【白裙摆，红和扇。】

高司舞没有换下起始之女的衣装，转身低头，抬起臂腕作起始势。

定格停顿，金光同浅阳共照，手中一颤，铃片与繁叶齐唳。

——戒斗听见清鸣，神乐铃响了。

神乐铃响了，刹那间十几年的时光似列车穿行而过。

眼前的高司舞和树下练习的小巫女并无差异，也终于在最后和驱纹戒斗五岁的那场梦重叠起来。

戒斗终于能够明白神女举手投足间独特的气韵。

那不是最正统和庄重的神乐舞，纵是高司舞也没能学全失传的舞步。

那也绝不是后来他所见的街舞，它们又太轻盈和浮滑。

它就像所有走到今天的泽芽人，再也回不到过去，却也带着旧的影子。在拥抱变迁的某一个侧影，投射下过去的模样。

他回想起幼时的梦，回想起因果埋下的一些偏差。

他以为新生藏在毁灭后面，鲜花拥出硕果，他以为是胜者的奖励。

驱纹戒斗五岁的一场梦奠定了他人生的走向，他忽然由心笑出来，在旧泽芽人魂牵梦萦的神树下，在生命尽头的尽头。

戒斗想，起始之女其实也做到了些许她想做的事。

年轻人们当然是遵循着自己的意志走到今天，

只是那日她在神树下起舞，于是驱纹戒斗的心上永远留下了神乐铃的余韵。

他感受着自己的灵魂在浅阳下不断溢散，从指尖从足下，驱纹戒斗真正地消失在这个世界上。哪怕是起始之女也无法将亡魂留下，然而能有告别的余地已经足矣。

——心脏被活刨出的痛苦，友人自相残杀的痛苦，回到过去却无能为力无可奈何的痛苦，它们都已经结束了。

——戒斗也是。战斗与受伤的痛苦，不够强大的痛苦，置身于强者欺凌弱者世界中的痛苦，它们都不会再囚困你了。

四处是时空不稳定的裂缝，拉链开开合合。

他知道某一个裂缝后面，五岁的驱纹戒斗正站在那里沉默地看着他们。

他情不自禁地想，世界上也许只有他们两个知道，轮回的构成并不以青年们取得腰带开始计量。

真正的圆完成得远比那时候更晚与更早。早在十几年之前，晚在尘埃落定之后。

戒斗作为神女唯一的观众，注视着高司舞的祝祷，在视线彻底失去之前。

五岁的驱纹戒斗和终年于二十岁的驱纹戒斗共同见证了起始之女的神乐舞。

它是一场离别，它兼具与旧友的初见与告别。

它记录此刻，它预示和终结了纷繁的变迁。

它祝祷未来，神明的时代乍现又结束，起始之女即将出发，荒芜之星与地球遥望，在星云亿万光年远。

五岁的驱纹戒斗还待走向他十几年来的老路，轮回的终点以他真正的消亡为道标。

只有神乐铃永远鸣响。

须臾亲吻永恒，刹那拥抱不朽。

参天古木，那时初阳午后，风吹叶驳，神幡曳。

说来机缘巧合不可度量，是神树成为入侵的最初的大门，守望缓慢岁月的道标是它，给岁月带去不可抵挡的变化的也是它。

而在最后平地而起，作为人类战胜海姆冥界的遗碑，出现在旧时生长之处，为时代的变迁画上句点的依旧是它。

只是高楼迭起，河川易道。就像东去的水不会再回到川流之初，春日再临，去年的野花也不会再绽放了。

时代注定已在洗礼之中改变，被抛下的人再也不会回来。

戒斗没有说话。

被葛叶和舞保护下来的、如今暂且祥和的世界中，神树高耸而沉默。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 一些私设：  
> 驱纹戒斗被葛叶击败后，起始之女暂时延缓了时间，在他消亡的片刻中创造了时间的夹缝，她带驱纹戒斗来到神树下，为他跳了一次舞。  
> 五岁的驱纹戒斗陷入过一场幻境，其实是走入了时空的缝隙，见到了跳舞的起始之女。  
> 只不过他不清楚跳舞的缘由，随着后来的经历，他可能以为舞是给胜者的庆祝之舞，这与原著里他还没有被击败时在梦里遇到舞，对舞说“我会作为胜者，取得黄金果，也得到你”照应。  
> 当然，并不是说因为这场舞所以误导了驱纹戒斗，就像文章想表达的程度，“梦一样的舞在他心里留下了没有忘记过的铃音”。  
> 写作缘由：  
> 戒舞在最后的离别太过仓促，也许就像他们没能打完的那通电话，如果再多有一些机会和时间，各自遗憾都能少许多。  
> 想看高司舞在成年后的驱纹戒斗面前认真地跳舞，圆满了她自己的愿望，也让怀着理想而死的驱纹戒斗得到庄重的告别。


End file.
